Danganronpa 5: Back For Hope Chapter 1
by TentomaruXBloody666
Summary: Our Main Protagonist Kyoji Hyoji woke up in a lab tube and don't remember where he is after being release from the tomb he look at it and fined seventeen more tubes open and he knows he's not alone after meeting the one responsible for the mess was a bear name monokuma ? so after he explain to get out of here was murder Kyoji and the others must survive if they want to stay alive.


The chamber held up a guy who was 16 years old. By the conditions it felt like he was in there for years. Then all of sudden he had awoken from his sleep. His eyes is filled with innocent and his hair only has one side and the other one is just plain curled up. He only had a second to know where he was then suddenly a buzz from the chamber that was loud was hurting the half haired emo kid's ears.

It look like he was gonna scream but couldn't. After for a minute the chamber open and he fell instantly coughing up the gas that's been left of him. He lifted up his side hair and noticed that he has a cut on his forehead. Witch means he wasn't dreaming at all...he was kidnapped. When he's tried to get himself together, he heard a crash through the hallway on his left.

He got up and looks at the chamber that he's been in. And what he spoted scared him like he's being target. It said his name " Kyoji Hyoji ".

" What the...how...Where...?" Kyoji now started to question this.

But then he saw other chambers that has been open. And he's now he's wondering what's the hell is going on.

"Is this some kind of joke? " Kyoji muttered to himself as he looking at other chambers that has been unlock.

Kyoji walks left and right but all he see is empty chamber's. Looks like the other people had been here as well in the same situation as he was. He sigh then the corner of his eye spotted a note. He grabs it and started to read it.

Dear Students,

If you read this letter you are awake and ready to start! Sorry about the surprise but deal with it! Report to the Main Hall ASAP! Upupupupupupupup!

From, Your Principle!

Kyoji now looking at his left and runs there. All he saw was pitch black. He couldn't see anything or his hands until a purple light came from far away. Kyoji runs faster at it and as he look at the sign he took a deep breath and push the door shinning him aloThe chamber held up a guy who was 16 years old. By the conditions it felt like he was in there for years. Then all of sudden he had awoken from his sleep. His eyes is filled with innocent and his hair only has one side and the other one is just plain curled up. He only had a second to know where he was then suddenly a buzz from the chamber that was loud was hurting the half haired emo kid's ears.

It look like he was gonna scream but couldn't. After for a minute the chamber open and he fell instantly coughing up the gas that's been left of him. He lifted up his side hair and noticed that he has a cut on his forehead. Witch means he wasn't dreaming at all...he was kidnapped. When he's tried to get himself together, he heard a crash through the hallway on his left.

He got up and looks at the chamber that he's been in. And what he spotted scared him like he's being target. It said his name " Kyoji Hyoji ".

" What the...how...Where...?" Kyoji now started to question this.

But then he saw other chambers that has been open. And he's now he's wondering what's the hell is going on.

"Is this some kind of joke? " Kyoji muttered to himself as he looking at other chambers that has been unlock.

Kyoji walks left and right but all he see is empty chamber's. Looks like the other people had been here as well in the same situation as he was. He sigh then the corner of his eye spotted a note. He grabs it and started to read it.

Dear Students,

If you read this letter you are awake and ready to start! Sorry about the surprise but deal with it! Report to the Main Hall ASAP! Upupupupupupupup!

From, Your Principle!

Kyoji now looking at his left and runs there. All he saw was pitch black. He couldn't see anything or his hands until a purple light came from far away. Kyoji runs faster at it and as he look at the sign he took a deep breath and push the door shinning him alot of light of his view. After three seconds of brightness he open his eyes.

As he open his eyes he sees that he was in the gym filled with other people. There were fifteen people was sitting around and sleeping or even bored to death but then when they saw Kyoji they glare at him badly. Kyoji gulp knowing that what's going to happen. Then he's thinking to himself.

" Am I'm going to die here? Please don't kill me I just got here".

As the people glared at him Kyoji closed his eyes bracing for the impact he was going to get.t of light of his view. After three seconds of brightness he open his eyes.

As he open his eyes he sees that he was in the gym filled with other people. There were fifteen people was sitting around and sleeping or even bored to death but then when they saw Kyoji they glare at him badly. Kyoji gulp knowing that what's going to happen. Then he's thinking to himself.

" Am I'm going to die here? Please don't kill me I just got here".

As the people glared at him Kyoji closed his eyes bracing for the impact he was going to get.

Kyoji now took a deep breath and then said a greeting.

"Hello...everyone...my name is Kyoji...please don't worry...I just got here." Kyoji said nervously.

" Well finally you showed up. Do you know how long we have been waiting!?"

A guy glared at Kyoji with red eyes but possibly grinning as he saying it. By the way he's dress up this guy look like he's a butler of the devil.

" Well got anything to say you blue haired emo freak!?" He laughs in a serious tone but he was frowing.

Kyoji snapped.

" Emo!? I'll have you know that I could kick your ass!"

The red haired guy put his hand out and said.

" Hey watch it there buddy they don't call me the best skull crusher for nothing jerk."

Kyoji sighed and looks to the other side then it caught the red haired guy's glance.

" What are you looking at emo?!"

Kyoji replied with annoyance.

" It would have been nice if you said your name for once!" Kyoji snapped.

At first the red hair guy raised his fist then lowers it and sigh.

" Very well...my name is Mike Skull...but call me Skull" He insist.

Kyoji now asked him

" Why...dose it annoy you a lot?"

Then Mike looks at him and yells.

" Because it's such a pussy name for me!" Mike said while looking away.

" Now listen emo guy I crush skulls that's the only reason why I'm here don't you forget that!" Mike pointed at him.

" Well...Mike my name-"

Before he could said his name mike walks away with annoyance. Probably because Kyoji said his first name.

Kyoji sigh and walks in the middle only to be stopped by this guy who was running towards him and then tripping over really bad causing him to hit his head hard.

"Ow...Ow..my head"

Kyoji rush to him

" Hey are you alright careful it's bumpy "

The guy stood up holding his head. And then looks up and looks back at Kyoji. He was wearing a black hat and a vest with a blue t-shirt with blue and black sneakers. And his eyes looks like he was enjoying his life and not harming others.

" Sorry...my luck is just to worthless to even to be called a talent. "

Kyoji eyes widen.

" Wait so you mean?"

The guy laugh and sigh.

" Yep you guess it! I'm the person who has a talent as a bad luck person. Or you can say Jinx."

Kyoji doesn't get it the guy is laughing and he has bad luck. Why hasn't he been using protection for his neck he's like brusie.

" Are you okay or...do you need to rest?"

The guy shook his head.

"No I'm good."

When he was about to leave he turns back around and walks to him again.

" Oh right I forgot to tell you my name!"

Kyoji now looks concerned.

" what's your name?"

He put out thumbs up and laughs.

" My name is Gaku Nagamichi! I came here because of my bad luck! "

" So confident...he's just like me!" Kyoji muttered to himself.

As soon as Gaku made his way to the left he was surprised by a voice that spoken him.

" Hey baka!" A voice echo loud in the gym.

As soon Kyoji turn around he was welcome by a shriuken comming towards him but lucky Kyoji had doge it and look back.

" Hey! Watch I-"

Before he could say anything he was grabbed behide and the person had a sword to Kyoji's neck then he spoke.

" Say one word when I'm talking I will kill you." The guy said as he push him away.

Kyoji had a shivered down his spine as he look at the guy. He has wavey light green hair with purple eyes stared at Kyoji as an evil asshole he was. This guy wore the same brand as him but it's short sleves polo blue shirt with black pants that an emo would wear and black shoes and the chain around his pants. As he put the sword back of his back he removed his mask and spoke.

" Lucky bastard...no one would have survive that but since we can't kill people I gusse I leave you alive for once"

Kyoji now eyes widen.

" Who are you...what do you want?!"

The light green haired guy sigh and said.

" You will learn my name...my name is Rotaski Shino...the best ninja you will ever seen in this school and through out the world".

Kyoji look at Rotaski in fear. As it was gonna be the end of him. But Rotaski just kept looking at him. After a few minutes he disappear. Kyoji now scratches his head. This was a first time he saw a ninja attending to a school with these people. But he ignored it and move on. By the time he walked a shuriken came right to his foot. Kyoji muttered a cuss word out then took the shuriken out screaming in pain. Then a girl noticed him and as she did Kyoji stumbled back ended up falling on the floor. The girl came over to him with a worried face.

" Are you alright...that shuriken must have been very sharp" The girl smiled.

Kyoji look down clearly he was already seeing why. She has red hair with clothes of a priest would wear to church and a little hat on her head. And also she has a bible with her. Kyoji now replied.

" I'm fine...just fine..im okay "

Now Kyoji looks at the girl funny until the priest look at him seeing what she though was a pevert thing and she gave Kyoji that blushes like anything then a hated look.

" Being a pervert is a sin!"

Kyoji steps back.

" S- s- sorry miss I couldn't really see you because...well..."

Before he can speak more he glance his eye on the bible she has with her. That shocken him.

" Your a priest? "

The red haired girl smile.

"You gusse it...i'm Izumi Mana"

Kyoji got up and sigh.

" I'm Kyoji Hyoji...i'm the best Muay Thai fighter in Japan"

" Interesting well I can see that you are in deep shape"

Then Izumi surprise gasp.

" Oh my I gotta go see you later Kyoji!"

Before Kyoji could say something he was already gone. He sigh then accidentally bumbed into a guy. He ended uo falling and Kyoji was afriad he'll do something.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump you"

This guy wore a violent jacket with and glasses with black pants that an emo would wear but more fancy. His hair is all black hair but one lined green. He has purple eyes just like Rotaski. His button down white shirt is good but his sleeves like he's been working labor and he has that look that he is calm about it but frowing at the same day. Then he started to speak.

" It's fine, as long as the people say"

" Au moins, ils sont honnêtes à ce sujet"

Witch means at least their honest about it.

" Your french? "

Then the guy glare at him.

" What do you think?"

Kyoji now backing up.

" So what's your name?"

The black and green haired kid spoke.

" Call me the butler...Sachio Kenjiro"

" Sachio...wait! don't i remember you?"

Sachio walks away mumbling to himself.

" Quel idiot"

Wow such a French insult he gave him. He sigh and walks off hearing a voice that sounded like a kid.

" Hey blue haired emo how are you?"

Kyoji now was sick tried of that people calling him that.

" Look dude I'm not a Emo! I-"

He see a middle height girl that's very slender. She also has red hair but long hair. It was tied but somehow fringe. This girl wore a black hoodie with things like a neko would along with a shirt and the leggings. Kyoji has a surprise and awkward smile on his face like he has seen a ghost.

" What? never seen a female before?" the girl asked.

Kyoji shook his head fast.

"N- no not at all! It's just that you...are..-"

" small?"

This girl felt like she was annoyed.

" N- not at all! Really!"

Then the girl made a joke about it.

" I may be small but I'm still can build something to bury you here"She smirked.

Kyoji look at her because of what she said.

" Oh so your an Architect? "

The girl nodded.

" That's right!"

Kyoji gulped.

" Well...i'm Kyoji Hyoji..."

The girl gave him a nudged.

" Say no more dude! You can call me Kazue!"

Kyoji though.

" Kazue..that's an interesting name"

Kazue wave as she ran off. Kyoji sigh as he see a student almost like he graduated school. Now this guy looks like he was a normal guy but something caught Kyoji's eye. Fear. But this kid has orange hair and a student blazer and violet pants and green shoes. Before he could look away the student caught his glare. He walks to him with a good greeting.

" Hello dude how are you?"

Kyoji sees that this is normal..to normal.

" Hello how are you?"

The Orange hair kid smiles.

" I'm just a regular student that's all...pass all my class. And graduated at the age of 16"

Kyoji now was shocked.

" That's not a regualr student...your a crazy student with smartness"

The Orange hair guy smiled.

" What can I say I'm just a special student"

" Yea pretty much!"

The Orange hair guy smiles and holds out his hand.

" Name's Kioishi Kochi...i'm best known as the best student "

Kyoji felt his spirit rising in this guy.

" Kyoji Hyoji...i'm best know as a Muay Thai fighter "

Kioishi Kochi said shocked.

" Oh is that so..I have a bro that dose something like that...well then got to meet people...see you soon"

Kioishi walks off. Kyoji waves and then glance at a guy sitting at the corner not saying anything. Kyoji scratch his head and mumble to hisself.

" What's up with this guy?"

Then out of no where the girl was next to him then look at my direction.

" He's just a shy guy don't worry about him"

Kyoji look at the girl in shock making him jolted up.

" WHERE- HOW- WHO- WHAT- THE -"

This female has dark Orange hair and her chest was the same as Izumi but 1 inch smaller and light Orange eyes.

" Woah now calm down dude didn't mean to scare you like that"

Kyoji pointed at the guy.

" You know him?"

The girl laugh.

" Yea! He's my bother! He's always like this" she pouted.

Kyoji gelt the spirit this time to the girl.

" Your full of energy and confidents..do you give other people motivation? "

The girl nodded.

" How did you know? That's my job"

Kyoji chuckle alittle. Then the girl spoke.

" Call me Nanoko Mushisuru!"

She hold up her hand. Kyoji shook on it.

" My name is Kyoji Hyoji..."

" Nice to meet you Kyoji! Well I gotta get back see ya!"

With that Nanoko runs away. Kyoji now hearing a song he follow it and found a young girl with green hair and hints of blonde. She wears a brown sweater with a music symbol on her sweater. She wore yellow and green gloves and pink and green skirt. She wore green socks and red shoes.

Looking at the flute it looks like she was playing it when she was three years old. As Kyoji tap her shoulder the flute has sounded bad causing a shriek to become loud. The girl quickly turn her head around and gave him a death glare. Then she yelled.

" YOU RUNIED MY SONG!"

Kyoji step back.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

But he had a glance at the flute with a colorful decoration and also by the looks of it this wonders him.

" So your the best flute player? "

Kyoji asked in concern.

The green haired girl raises her eye brown.

" Not the best! the goddess of playing flute! "

Kyoji sighed. And Then she was introducing heraelf to him.

" Well I'll forget this ever happen, my name is Naoki Taiki the goddess of all flute player"

Kyoji said to her again.

" Dont you mean best-"

But Naoki playss her flute and walks away. Again Kyoji sigh as the world gets harder to make friends. Now the next person he saw was a girl who was sitting on a chair reading a book. She wore black and teal dress with socks. Her book pin on her chest is samon and teal.

Her hairpin shoes and glasses are all grey and she has freckles. When Kyoji walks to her she had made a hand motion to get Kyoji to go away. But Kyoji sigh and still walks foward. Then she anwser.

" What the hell do you want? "

Kyoji stopped and replied.

"I'm K-Kyoji...I want to know you..."

She look up at her book.

" Fine i'm Satomi Chikako I'm the smartest because of my books now go away."

Kyoji tried to talk more but she yelled again.

" CAN'T YOU SEE I'M READING GO AWAY"

Kyoji walks away and sigh.

" What a angry person " He muttered.

Then another one talk behide him.

" Yea...angry that's the word I see the world spinning around me for a second "

This female wears a long lemon shirt dress, with a lacy collar, with a mint-green petticoat underneath. She wears long white gloves to the elbow, topped off with a mint-green frill. She also wears pink and white stripy socks, with mint-green heels that have a arrow as their heel.

" My name is Miwa Akiitori don't worry I seen people get sent in as jail or something like that."

Miwa smiles. Then the a guy spoke up.

" Indeed but this time...we got kidnapped "

This guy look like a butler but he was more like a secretary. He has light blue hair and his eyes are mostly close. He's dress in his causal clothes, he has a short sleeve shirt with another shirt inside of it. He wore regular genes and black shoes.

" Hey maybe they'll wash off our organs hehe" He giggle.

Kyoji gulped and looked at him.

" Sorry about scaring you my name is Gino...I might be alittle to scary about that" Gino rubs his back head.

Kyoji nodded.

" It's fine"

Then out of nowhere an girl came in.

" Think postive! It's really fun!"

She has pink hair and ponytails in the front. Her eyes are blue. From what i can tell I see that she's uses the word lol in her sentences. Must be a Youtuber if that's is Kyoji's though. Now she has a blue headband on her hair and a necklace on her neck that spelled out poliotis at the front.

Her coat is halfway fallen off and she has on two pink bracelet on her right arm and promise bracelet on her left. With her grey boots on.

" This is a reality show I think! "

Kyoji now asked her.

" why you think that?"

" Because! I seen this before they don't call my name Ashley for nothing! "

Then a male familor voice came in like he's piss off to see Kyoji.

" It's difficult to say now is it...Kyoji? "

The guy said.

Kyoji spun around to see who it is and in shock he saw a dude who's has light sliver hair and has a golden key chain with a vest that's open and a dark blue t- shirt. His eyes is pure pink for Kyoji's vison and his skin is pale. As Kyoji sees him the guy walk to him.

" Dai Akahiko.." Kyoji said with a smirk.

" Kyoji Hyoji.." Dai frown.

" We still have some unfinished business to settle"

Kyoji sigh.

" Is it because I took the talent as the Muay Thai fighter? "

Dai glared at him.

" Heh for once you read my mind maybe I can get my revenge now"

Dai runs to him.

Before Dai could punch him he was stopped by a familiar voice and stops.

" Another time perhaps" Dai said as he gose away.

The other people stared at Kyoji and Dai in shocked.

" Well that's a wrap for the day" Mike said with a sigh.

" If they fight were in for trouble"

Izumi looks at Mike.

" what do you mean?"

" I mean that they are rivals from diffrent gyms and not once Dai have beaten Kyoji..to be honest I didn't know who he was until I heard Kyoji's name."

Then lastly this girl came and hugs Kyoji tight.

" Kyoji! Your here!"

Kyoji now looks at the blond girl who had drills on each side of her head. She has a jacket but a short one reviling her stomach even if she has a black t-shirt on.

" Kuria...at least I know you!"

Kuria smiled.

" Same to you Kyoji since Teno-kun left to hope'speak academy and didn't tell me I was gonna find him but it appears he went missing..."

Then Kuria glance behide Kyoji.

" Is he here?"

Kyoji sighed.

" I don't see him either..."

Before Kuria tried to say anything else the Speaker came on.

" TESTING TESTING ONE TWO THREE!"

Kyoji jolted up when he heard that.

" W- what's going on?!" Kuria said worried.

" I don't know...I...really...don't...know"

Then a figure appeared on the desk...Kyoji couldn't tell who it was...but he knew he's now living in a new world and it's...not...a peaceful story.

To be continued


End file.
